1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles and machinery. More specifically, the present invention relates to devices used to arrest the leaking of oil and other fluids from vehicles and machinery.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to a particular embodiment for use in a particular application, it is understood that the present invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings of the present invention will recognoze additional modifications and embodiments within the scope thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The problem of oil leaking from cars is well known. A moderate estimate is that millions of quarts of oil are leaked on U.S. roads and parking areas each year.
Numerous products have been developed to solve or abate the problem. Most typical are oil additives. Several formulas are currently being used to stop oil leaks. Some include granules of metal eg. lead. Others include a petroleum based jelly. Some simply use a thick oil to reduce leakage.
Unfortunately, the problem is often not permanently abated with such liquid solutions. Where such solutions have proved effective, the initially positive results have often not been permanent because of the extremes of temperature, pressure and aging which may cause the liquid to lose some of its properties. Where such is the case, the solution must be replaced.
In addition, the use of an additive or a thick oil often forces a compromise in the performance of the oil. That is, the cooling and lubricating properties of the oil may be diminished by the additive. Clearly, the use of a thick oil has an adverse effect on the efficiency of most engines.
Finally, it is often not practical or cost effective to simply fix all such oil leaks. That is, it is often difficult to determine the source of the leak and when located, it is often costly and time consuming to effect the necessary repairs.
The unabated leaking of oil from vehicles causes unattractive oil spots on the driveways of homeowners and along with the solvents used for the clean-up thereof, causes an adverse impact on the environment.
Therefore, there exists a need for an inexpensive yet effective solution to the problem of oil leaking from vehicles and machinery.